He's Wrapped Around Her Finger
by oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo
Summary: Short one shots of Charming having the opportunity to be Emma's father in the Enchanted Forest. The chapters will range from Emma's baby days to her adult life.
1. Sick Day

**Age: 5 months**

As David opened the door to the nursery he came upon a quite scene. Snow had Emma leaning against her shoulder, both sound asleep in the rocking chair. Neither of the pair stirred as Charming approached, Snow only awoke once David kissed her temple. "Hi," she said as her eyes fluttered open. David smiled, "Is she doing better?" Snow adjusted herself in the chair, careful not to wake little Emma, "The cough if finally gone but the fever just won't go away".

A worried look crossed Snow's face as she got up out of the chair. "Here I'll take her, you can go to bed," David whispered reaching for his sleeping daughter. Snow didn't want to leave her child. This was the first time that Emma was seriously sick; she wanted to make sure she would be okay before being left alone. "Don't worry, she'll be ok," he said as he took Emma from Snow's arms. "Alright, Charming" she gave a weak smile before heading to bed, "I'll get some sleep but I'll be back in soon" she said as she walked out of the door but not before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Emma stirred at the change of hands but David held her tight. "Hey there baby girl, you're alright Daddy is here." he whispered. He found a bowl of water Snow had left by Emma's cradle, taking out one of the cool wet rags and placing it on the tiny baby's forehead. David then took his wife's place in the rocking chair, relaxing into a familiar nighttime practice.

David absolutely loved being a father. He could not think of anything better than staring into the bright green eyes of his newborn daughter making her smile and laugh in oh so many ways. "I love you Emma," David whispered in Emma's ear. Then he began to hum a lullaby that was once sung to him by his mother. The words long forgotten but the melody still remained. Emma's eyes began to droop, giving in to the music coming from her father.

When Snow awoke the next morning she raced to Emma's room to check on her daughter, feeling terrible that she hadn't checked on Emma during the night. When she opened the door though she couldn't help but stop and stare. David and Emma were still curled up in the rocking chair together sound asleep. At the sound of Snow's footsteps David's eyes opened. "Good morning," Snow said as she placed a hand on Emma's forehead. "Her fever is gone," she smiled. "Yes it is," David smiled as he stood up, Emma still asleep in his protective arms, "It passed late last night, but she was so peaceful I didn't want to move her so I just stayed," he chuckled softly. Snow placed a kiss on David's cheek, "Good job, Charming."


	2. Hide and Seek

**Age: 3 years**

It was just another day at the castle. Father and daughter were enjoying themselves by holding a game of hide and seek. "Daddy!" cried Emma. Her bright blonde curls bouncing as she raced down the hallway to her father. She crashed into his open arms wrapping her small ones around his neck. "You found me" David chuckled as he lifted Emma from the ground.

The time had flown by so quickly. David could hardly believe that this toddler clutched around his neck was the baby that he had cradled so many years ago. He was now the father of a three year old daughter and had another child on the way. He hoped for a boy but whatever it turned out to be as long as it was healthy he didn't care.

"You find me now Daddy!" Emma giggled as she tried to loosen herself from her father's arms. David tightened his grip, "Sorry Princess, Daddy has to go back to work now." Emma pulled back. "Why Daddy?" she said pouting. "Because Daddy has to keep the kingdom running" he replied, starting to carry Emma towards his office. "Little bit longer Daddy. Pweese." David was no match for those sparkling green eyes. "Alright, for a little bit longer baby ok?". "Yay!" Shouted Emma as she placed a kiss on her Dad's cheek.

As soon as her feet touched the floor she ran off towards a hiding spot. David heard a soft laugh coming from behind him. Snow was walking towards him, "You, Charming, are such a push over". "What can I say she's my little girl." he smiled, placing his hand on his wife's swollen abdomen. "And this," he laughed, "will hopefully my little boy". "Charming" Snow giggled, placing her hand over his, "You know, you really are a great father." "And you my dear are the most wonderful mother," David stated taking her hands in his. "Now you better go find Emma, before she finds you" Snow said, giving David one final kiss before he turned away to go search for his little princess.


	3. Riding Lesson

**Age: 7**

"It's so nice to go riding with you, Daddy." Emma said as she turned her horse, Clover, down the wooded trail. "Well thank you Emma," David said as his horse, Hawk, followed close behind. It felt so nice to go riding, now with three children it was rare for him to get out of the castle to just have some fun, yet he couldn't believe how fast these years were flying by. Emma was now seven, Nathaniel was four, and baby Amelia had just celebrated her first birthday. Emma's sweet voice was what took him out of thought. "Daddy, can I canter up the trail? It's pretty flat and Clover wants to run." David smiled at his daughter's adventurous spirit, "Of course sweetheart. Just be careful."

Emma clucked to Clover, gave her a light kick, and they were off. Emma's long blonde hair billowing out behind her as the pair ran down the path. Charming had not expected what was to happen next. The loud hoof beats must have startled a small rabbit making it jump out of the bushes right next to Clover. This sent Clover into a frenzy. She began skittering around in order to get away from the creature she believed to be vicious. Then she bucked, unseating Emma and sending her flying. Charming tried to calm down Hawk as he lept off the horses back and ran towards his little girl.

"Emma are you alright!?" he asks once he reached her. She seemed alright, she wasn't crying. She had landed on her feet but then had fallen backwards. "I'm alright Daddy, just a little sore." She replied as she slowly got up, rubbing her backside. "How about we go home now?" David asked. Emma looked slightly frightened, she didn't want to get back on the large creature that now stood before her. "Emma," David said sensing his daughter's unease, "it's alright to be afraid of falling off but you always have to get back on after words. If it makes you feels better even I fall sometimes, but I am always brave enough to get back on". Emma's eyes went wide, "Really?". "Yes, I have. Would you like to try to hop back on Clover?" he said motioning to the horse that had moved next to him, lowering its head as if to apologize. Emma moved over to stroke her horse's face. She smiled, "Yes, I'll try again. I want to be brave just like you Daddy". "That's my girl," David said as he lifted Emma back into the saddle. Then the pair made their way back to the castle, vowing to do these trail rides more often.


End file.
